Our Wish
by Tracker09
Summary: Semua telah usai. Fuuma menghilang dan perang dimenangkan Seven Seals. Perdamaian kembali terjaga. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Kamui dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan. Darah dagingnya atau dunia tempat orang-orang yang dicintainya.  Warn: MPREG no Lemon.


**Our Wish**

**by Tracker09  
**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

Chapter 1

"Kamui… hanya kau yang dapat mengabulkan kenginanku, dan hanya aku yang dapat mengabulkan kenginanmu."

"Fuu..ma..!" Suaraku hanya menyerupai desahan. Tenagaku terkuras habis. Semuanya terasa sakit. Tubuh ini, hati ini, bahkan pikiran ini. Perlahan pendanganku menggelap dan tidak terasa apa-apa lagi.

...

Aku membuka mata. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa ini tandanya aku sudah mati? Tetapi rasa hangat ini benar-benar rasa yang kurindukan. Begitu nyaman dan tenang. Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah keberadaan yang begitu dekat. Bukan sebuah tapi 2 buah. Terasa begitu dekat. Sangat dekat. Bagaikan bagian dari diriku sendiri.

Terdengar suara samar-samar orang yang memanggilku. Aku membuka mata. Kali ini benar benar membuka mata. Terlihat bayangan orang orang yang ku kenal.

"Syukurlah!" Itu suara Arashi.

"Aku akan memanggil kak Subaru!" teriak gadis kecil yang ku kenali sebagai Yuzuriha.

"Dimana?" tanyaku sambil berusaha bangun.

Tangan Sorata mendorongku dengan lembut, "Tetaplah berbaring, Kamui. Kau baru saja siuman. Jangan banyak berfikir dulu. Istirahatlah."

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyaku. Seluruh badanku terasa lemas. Tenggorokanku kering dan perutku terasa lapar.

Sorata menggaruk kepalanya, yang jelas-jeas tidak gatal. "Sekitar 1 bulan."

Aku terkejut. " 1 Bulan?" pekikku lantang. Kepalaku berputar mengingat kembali kejadian yang saat itu ku alami.

"Bagaimana dengan Fuuma? Dan Seven Angels? Tokyo dan kekkai-kekkainya?"

"Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja. Tokyo selamat. Seven Angels sudah tidak ada. Kekuatan mereka sudah kami segel dalam sebuah mantra kekkai yang tak mungkin dilepas. Kecuali oleh mu, Kamui. Dan Fuuma.. Dia menghilang."

Sebuah pedang terasa seperti menyayat hatiku, begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Sorata. Tapi aku berusaha tegar. Menghilang bukan berarti mati. Mungkin dia pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku akan mencarinya

"Kamui, beristirahatlah. Kau terlihat pucat. Besok kita akan pergi ke tempat Putri Hinoto. Jadi sekarang beristirahatlah." Tangan nya mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku kembali danberhenti memikirkan semuanya. Tanpa kusadari akupun tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Aku dibangunkan oleh alarm perutku yang bergejolak. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutku, bukan isi perut yang sebenarnya, selama 1 bulan ini aku belum makan.

Aku membilas wajahku dan mulai berkaca, sepertinya ada yang berbeda, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Aku segera mengganti baju dan turun untuk sarapan. Semua ternyata sudah menunggu di bawah. Arashi, Sorata dan Yuzuriha. Mereka bertiga sudah menyiapkan makanan.

"Kak Kamui! Baru saja ingin ku bawakan makanan ke atas." Kata Yuzuriha ceria.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku makan disini saja."

"Kamui, jangan memaksakan diri" wajah Arashi begitu cemas saat bertanya. Dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Suasana menjadi hangat. Dan yang memulai pembicaraan pertama kali adalah Sorata. "Nah kalau begitu ayo kita makan." Seperti biasa dia sangat ceria.

Aku duduk di sebelah Yuzuriha, Arashi dan Sorata duduk di depanku. Aku tidak menyangka hari-hari seperti ini akan datang. Tapi satu yang ku tahu hari-hari seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

...

Badanku terasa lemah, mungkin karena aku tidak menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Kamui, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Subaru lembut. Saat kemarin aku membuka mataku, untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak melihat Subaru. Biasanya dia selalu ada di sampingku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

Kami ber 7 memasuki ruang terdalam gedung parlemen. Tempat tinggal Putri Hinoto.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian." Seperti biasa putrid hinoto ditemani 2 pengikutnya yang setia disebelahnya.

" Kami ingin menanyakan, apakah ini semua sudah berakhir?" Aoki-san memulai pertanyaannya. Langsung ke pokok permasalaha.

"Anda memang orang yang terus terang Aoki-san. Semua ini memang sudah berakhir." Senyuman Putri Hinoto melegakan hati kami semua. Kecuali 1 orang Subaru. Ia kelihatan agak terkejut.

Senyuman di wajah Putri Hinoto mendadak lenyap. "Akan tetapi, ini hanya sementara. Putra dari sang penentu akan membawa sesuatu yang besar. Mala petaka besar. Yang dapat membangkitkan peperangan yang tertunda. Menwujudkan keinginan sebelah pihak. Kamui, kaulah sang penentu. Putramu akan membawa mala petaka besar."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Barpaling ke arahku.

Aku menjawab bingung, "Bagaimana aku bisa punya anak?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya sebatas itu yang ku ketahui."

Kami meninggalkan gedung parlemen dengan perasaan campur aduk. Lega, skaligus takut.

" Yah kalau masalah Kamui punya anak ya masih lama. Paling beberapa tahun lagi. Ya kan?" Aku tersenyum sebisanya untuk menghargai usaha Sorata mencaikan suasana. Bagaimana aku bisa punya anak? Anakku dengan siapa? Bagaimana nanti aku mengambil keputusan untuknya?

...

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bermunculan di kepalaku. Seiring dengan waktu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itupun mulai membutku gila, Aku bahkan pernah berfikir untuk bunuh diri, agar semuanya selesai. Setiap pagi aku mengeluarkan isi perutku. Mungkin ini semua akibat pernyataan Putri Hinoto saat itu.

"Aku.. Akan pergi ke tempat Kakyou." Pernyataan itu membuat semua orang menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Arashi khawatir, "JAngan memendam semuannya sendirian."

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak, aku… hanya ingin pergi ke sana. Tidak ada hal yang khusus, hanya aku seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang menenangkan jika aku berada di dekatnya."

"Baiklah. Tapi apa perlu kami temani?" Kata Sorata

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

...

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bisa menatap jendela taxi. Kakyou dirawat agak jauh dari Tokyo. Jadi perjalanan harus ditempuh dengan mobil. Sesampainya disana, ada penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tuan Shirou Kamui?"

"Ya."

"Ikut saya. Tuan Kakyou sudah menunggu anda."

Aku mengikuti penjaga itu masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno. Rumah yang sangat luas dan indah. Sepertinya bangunan ini sudah dibangun sejak lama.

Akhirnya ia berhenti pada bangunan yang paling besar. Sebuah kolam ikan menghiasi halamannya.

"Silakan masuk." Setelah mengatakan hal itu saja dia pergi.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan satu-satunya di bangunan itu. Ruangan yang besar. Dan sangat mewah.

"Kamui?" Tanya seseorang dari sudut ruangan. Ruangan gelap dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menghiasi. Bahkan aku sampai lupa kalau sekarang masih siang.

"Kakyou?" Tanya ku. Aku berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berparas cantik terbaring lemah.

"Ternyata benar. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Baik." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku tahu maksud kedatanganmu kemari." Senyumnya kecil.

"Aku ingin penjelasan tentang pernyataan Hinoto."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi." Sekarang dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya memegang perutku."Bukannya kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabku bingung.

"Mereka ada di sini, Kamui. Dia tumbuh di perutmu. Tidakkah kau merasakan gejalanya? Bukankah dia yang membawamu kembali? Coba pikirkan."

Aku mengingat ingat kembali mimpi saat kesadaranku kembali. Mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi saat-saat yang lalu. Terbayang pernyataan guruku waktu SMP. Semuanya cocok dengan apa yang ku alami.

"Tidak mungkin." Pekkikku keras. "Aku ini laki-laki. Tidak mungkin bisa hamil." Tidak bisa menerima pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Biarpun kau menyangkal. Tapi tubuhmu tidak berbohong. Tidakkah kau merasakan perubahan-perubahan itu. Tidakkah kau merasakan, ada gundukan kecil di perutmu sekarang?"

Dengan cepat aku memeriksa perutku. Baru ku sentuh ternyata benar, terdapat gundukan kecil, yang tidak ku sadari.

"Aku tahu akan begini jadinya." Dia bangun dan mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. "Makanya aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua."

"Apa maksudnya kau sudah tau akan jadi begini?" Ia terdiam sejenak mendenar ucapanku dan berbalik.

" ada. Masa depan telah berubah. Sesuai dengan kata-kata wanita yang kau cintai." Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya. Kalau kau ingin menggunakannya disini silakan, atau dirumah juga tidak masalah." Jawabnya tenang.

"Aku akan memakainya disini saja. Kalau dirumah, lalu ditemukan Sorata atau yang lainnya bisa gawat."

"Baiklah toiletnya ada di sebelah sana."

...

Aku mengunci pintu toilet ini rapat-rapat. Memastikan tidak aka nada seorangpun yang akan menyaksikan adegan ini. Aku buka pembungkusnya. Membaca cara pakainya.

"Testpeck akurat 100%" bisikku.

Aku mengumpulkan air seniku. Memasukkan ujung testpeck itu dan menunggu hasilnya. Aku menutup mata. Takut apa yang dikatakan Kakyou benar-benar nyata. Akan tetapi jika seperti ini terus, kenyataan tidak akan pernah terungkap.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Memfokuskannya. Melihat hasilnya. Aku terduduk menjatuhkan testpeck itu. Memegangi perutku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Mengambil testpeck itu lagi. Mengamatinya sekali lagi. 2 garis sejajar berwarna merah. Tidak salah lagi. Aku Hamil!

…...

**Segini dulu ya…**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
